


it's mine.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Kink Mention, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: this was suppose to be fluff...





	it's mine.

Palaye Royale had been on tour for just over three weeks, they where a week off finishing the tour they where on. Clothes had started to run out, and as the group only get one to two days off every three to four days, making it too a laundry matt was difficult. Remington was the only member who didn’t rewear clothes on a tour, he mixed and matched all the clothes he had but never the same outfit. As the bus pulled up to the venue, Sebastian had already woken up and eaten, Daniel by his side; they were inseparable. 

Remington was woken up by Luis nudging him in the side, he grumbled not wanting to get up. “I need to shower, move.” Luis said to Remington. There wasn’t enough space for him to just climb over Remington, not in these tiny bunks. Remington sighed and pushed open the curtain and got out, he stood there; wild haired, clean but puffy face, and in just hid boxers. Luis took in the toned but slender, taller man “You’re cute when you're tired.” He whispered into Remington’s ear, Luis on his tip toes, tugging slightly on the choker around Remington’s throat. 

Remington was rubbing his eyes, wanting to crawl back into bed “I don't, shut up.” Remington blushed, he hated it. Luis walked off, a little bounce in his step from making Remington blush. Remington climbed back into the bunk and sighed as he started to wrap himself up in the blanket once again. He lay quietly listening to the movement around the bus outside this bunk, Sebastian was trying to wake up Emerson, who was in turn pissed off, Dan was laughing. 

Remington rolled his eyes and rolled over to face the back of the bunk. He fiddled with the choker around his neck, he did it almost absentmindedly. He was staring at the wall, the noise of the bus became quiet to him and more like background sound, Luis pushed back the certain “Oi, get in the shower." He ordered, Remington’s heart rate grew, he nodded to his boyfriend. Getting up and almost falling face first out of the bunk. 

Luis let out a small laugh as Remington stumbled, he grabbed his towel and went to shower. 

After he showered, he pulled on a tight blue t-shirt and black jeans, it wasn’t anything wild but he was still feeling quite tired. “Why can’t you ever wear something that doesn’t look like it’s your skin?” Luis asked, looking up from his laptop at Remington who was not making something to eat in the ‘kitchen'. 

“I like wearing tight things, don’t you like it? Being able to see this?" He laughed trying to show off his body to Luis. 

Sebastion rolled his eyes as he looked over to the two “Everything looks better on Rem when it looks like he painted his body," Sebastian laughed “He’s always worn things that were too tight, he never wore baggy clothes." Seb finished saying and then went back to unloading. 

While Remington was laughing his got butter on his t-shirt, while trying to butter his toast. “God fucking damnit, this was the last clean t-shirt I had." He growled, pulling it off and trying to clean it. You were going to be able to see the grease stain on stage, he couldn’t wear this. 

“Grab one of mine," Luis offered, not looking up from his screen as he edited for the next episode of Royal Television. Luis had always wanted to see Remington in his clothes, Luis was a hell of a lot shorter than Remington so his clothes where shorter than Remington’s. When Remington wore t-shirts that exposed a slight amount of his torso, Luis liked it. 

Remington nodded and went to the back of the bus and shuffled through Luis’ suitcase, pulling out just a plain black t-shirt, he pulled it on, he didn’t realise how big it was going to be on him until he stood up. The t-shirt hung off his shoulders and stopped just under his bellybutton. “What do you think?" Remington smiled as he walked up to Luis, hands on hips. 

Luis took in the sight “Well, you look delicious." He replied. Remington blushed again, he hated it. They were alone right now though, in the bus, Remington smiled. 

“Oh? Do I now?” He moved towards Luis sliding the laptop away from him and slipped his leg over Luis lap, straddling him on the small chair, his back pressed against the table. Luis slowly wrapped his hands around Remington’s hips and gripped them, softly. “How delicious?" He whispered, forearms resting on Luis shoulder and hands running through his hair. 

“This delicious," Luis ran his hands up Remington’s naked body, under the t-shirt. He leaned into Remington, Luis breathed warmth onto the other’s neck for a moment before placing a soft kiss just above the band around his neck. 

# 

“Fuck it’s cold in here," Remington said while they were inside the venue looking around. He was visibly shaking, due to him being so skinny he didn’t retail heat very well. He rubbed his arms as they walked down the back hallways to the greenroom. 

“Here bub," Luis prodded Remington with something soft, he turned around to see Luis holding out a jumper for him “It’s mine, so I don’t know if it’ll fit perfectly but that’s okay," Luis shared a look at Remington about some of their earlier moments. 

Remington took it and pulled it over his head, it came down slightly further that the t-shirt, the jumper sat, just, on his jeans line. So, if he was to reach up at all the jumper would still show his torso. “Thanks." Remington smiled back to his boyfriend and then they arrived at the greenroom. 

Luis took off to get some footage of the arena before people started to get let in. Remington was talking with Emerson and Daniel when he felt to warm hands snake around his middle, Remington's cheeks turned pink. “Hey baby, did you get any good shots?" He asked Luis who stood behind him. 

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful out there," Luis replied, now addressing the group and he dropped one of his arms and kept one arm wrapped around Remington’s waist. He now stood next to him, smiling at Emerson and Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> this was suppose to be fluff...


End file.
